The New Guy
by witchcat2012
Summary: After being bailed out of prison, an eighteen year old boy is given the chance to follow his dream as a guitarist in the band Vocaloid by a mysterious songwriter. He really doesn't know what he's in for... but takes a guess when he is ambushed by two of the band members. This might not end well... (Planning to revamp this..)
1. Chapter 1 Sir

All his hopes of freedom plummeted to nonexistence.

"Do I r-really have to?" the prisoner said hesitantly,his hat rimmed with sweat.

"Yes" was the reply the slim stranger gave.

He gulped and opened his mouth.

His singing, even worse now that he was nervous, rang in the still air of his jail cell. His inmates groaned and started to rattle their bars in harmony to the notes.

His voice petered out and he hung his head, clutching his guitar in preparation of the inevitable.

The stranger turned to the standby guard, who was removing his hands from his ears.

"It's him, let him out"

The guard, the inmates and the prisoner himself stared in shock.

"Are you sure, sir?" the guard asked. 'Sir' nodded impatiently.

"Alright," the guard muttered, yanking the barred door open.

It was so unexpected that the suddenly former prisoner didn't know what to do, so the stranger had to pulled him to out

He was still in shock as they left the jailhouse.

"Tatsuo? Tatsuo! Suzuki-San?" thin fingers clicked at the now free prisoner's face.

A memory sparked in his brain and he snapped out of his shock. His dad used to call everyone by their last name with"san" at the end, like McDonald- San or Smith-San. He was Japanese, was this guy Japanese too?

"H-how do you know my name?" Tatsuo spluttered, trying to yank his hand away. He found to his surprise that Sir (he had to call him something, right?) had a strong grip on his wrist. The guy was so skinny and girly looking he looked like he could barely lift a brick.

"The chief gave me you file," Sir said, stopping to face the incoming taxi. Releasing his hand in the process.

As he rubbed his wrist (man this guy had a strong grip!) Tatsuo Suzuki remembered how puzzled he was when this guy that was barely as old as he was (and yet a few inches shorter) gave him back his guitar, and told him to play a song on it.

Tatsuo could tell the guitar was his because he had drawn a little face on the side. He was still wondering about it when Sir said "we're going now,"

His head jerked up "Huh? Going where?"

(Several hours later..)

"Whoa!"

Girly chuckled, "Suzuki-san, have you ever been to an airport before?"

Tatsuo didn't answer. He never though that an airport would be this huge! White floors white ceilings, bright lights, shops everywhere!

"I guess not" Sir thought, Miku did say that his life hadn't been very luxurious.

"Come on," Sir dragged him away from the entrance.

Tatsuo acted like a kid in Santa Claus' workshop and was rather dismayed when Sir said that they wouldn't spend too much time here since their flight leaves in two hours.

"We need to go through customs,"

Sir had to explain to Tatsuo, who had never gone outside America before, what to do during customs, and fished out Tatsuo passport from a pocket. The passport had been in the file, Sir explained before checking the clock. "We finished a bit early," Sir said "do you want to go to the lounge?"

The lounge was heaven to Tatsuo, he grabbed as many chocolate muffins and croissants and anything else he could find onto several plates then started wolfed them down.

Sir sighed, the prison must have been hard for him, well, at least he was eating.

"Ah, Suzuki-San,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should eat so much,"

"Why?"

"Because you may get airsick and throw up,"

He slowed down after that. Slightly.

Thankfully, it seemed that he couldn't get airsick because he didn't throw up the entire way from America to Japan. He actually managed to eat some more. And watch several videos. And annoy some of the people around him with his endless chatter.

Sir just slept through ride.

Touko couldn't imagine how, here were so many cool things to try and see on a plane! Huh, rich people always take things for granted. It was obvious that Sir was a rich person, how could he had been able to buy business class tickets _and _his bail otherwise?

Sir's green eyes opened just as the plane landed in Japan, then turned to see Tatsuo, fast asleep, drool hanging out of his slightly ajar mouth. Shaking him awake, they got out of the plane, with Sir supporting the extremely tired Tatsuo all the way to the taxi. Tatsuo was gently lowered into the black seat while Sir talked to him.

"it'll take a while for the jet lag to settle, for now, just try to-"

A loud snore escaped the American boy's mouth.

"sleep."

Sir sighed, This _Gaijin_ acted like a ten year old kid, at least he seemed fairly normal. He was amazing with a guitar that was sure. Miku was right, he would be a good addition.

At the very least, they would both see their friend again.

The car door open with a loud click as Sir and Tatsuo got out.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. The house was huge. Ginormous. Big. A whole lot of other words that meant large.

"Welcome to my home Suzuki-san!" Sir walked to the door and put a slim hand on the door.

Tatsuo followed Sir like a zombie.

Sir smiled and, like a president about to cut a ribbon, twisted the knob, Tatsuo was sure it was made of gold.

Sir paused, and turned to him "You can speak Japanese right?"

"Y-yes, why do you ask?"

Sir smiled sheepishly, "No reason"

The door opened, but it wasn't by Sir.


	2. Chapter 2: Luka

It was a woman.

A slim, tall woman with long pink hair and blue eyes.

She would have been pretty if she had not been looking at him like he was something very unpleasant. Like a squished toad.

"Did they give you any trouble Luka san?" Sir asked, probably not noticing the glare the woman was giving Tatsuo.

Luka faced Sir and a small smile touched her face, her eyes softened and she spoke like a maid to her master.

"No, Master, they only set off the fire alarm once,"

Sir raised an eyebrow and Luka continued,

"Len threw a water balloon at it and it stopped working"

Sir sighed.

Tatsuo looked over Luka's shoulder. He managed to see a big red alarm bell like the one he saw in that firefighter department back in America (don't ask how he got there).

It was clearly broken, but not by a water balloon.

He pointed at the smashed up alarm with his index finger, "A water balloon did not do that!"

Luka stared at him blankly. Tatsuo, thinking she was ignoring him, glared defiantly at her, like he used to when he was younger, when his father wouldn't let him go to sleepovers. You could actually feel the lightning storm.

"They don't know a lot of English," Sir quickly explained, hoping to stop a fight, if it came to that, Luka would probably win. That woman had many hidden talents, including Fish eating and making Tuna riceballs.

Sir placed a hand on Luka's shoulder. She turned away and Sir sighed in relief.

Unlike Sir, Tatsuo could see the hidden message of the gesture

"I'm not gonna waste my time on someone like you"

She might have just said it out loud as far as Tatsuo was concerned.

He gritted his teeth, but thought better of it. Sir smiled and gestured to the scruffy boy, "Luka, this is Tatsuo, he's the one Miku met in America"

Luka eyed him critically, taking in his messy hair, his half-moon eyes and his clothes that looked like he had slept on a hard floor for most of his life (which he had). He was unimpressive. To Luka, he was a scruffy slacker from America who was unworthy of breathing the same air as her master and herself.

(Yes, she really thought that)

But there was something in Master's tone that said "bear with it Luka," so she made no comment as they went inside.

"This house is awesome!" Tatsuo yelled to the heavens.

It was, soft couches, softer, cushier beds, large full screen HD TVs! _TVs!_ More than one! And the refrigerator was at least a head bigger than him! Just thinking how much food was in there made his mouth water.

Sir watched him run around the house.

"He's kinda like a little kid, isn't he?"

Luka nodded.

"We better go and make sure the others don't try to kick him out,"

Nod nod.


End file.
